


Primal Desire

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Out of Character, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Erwin and Levi met once, in a crowded room, and then in an empty hotel room. They don't expect to see each other again. But they keep meeting.Is it fate? Are they destined to be together?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Primal Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddleluca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleluca/gifts).



> For Luca, for making me smile.  
> There will be a plot (hopefully), not just smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> It's kind of rushed, but I'll update soon.

The night had started off with Levi getting dragged along to this shitty bar in this shitty hotel by Hange and Moblit. Then, when they had arrived, the couple had disappeared, leaving Levi to wonder around, glass of beer in his hand. That was when Levi had noticed these two _huge_ blondes in the corner. One with a beard, and one that was the most handsomest person Levi had seen. Dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers. If anything, the simplicity made him more handsome. Levi decided then and there, he had a thing for huge blondes.

The blonde had been eying him, and Levi checked him out as well whilst taking a sip of the crappy beer, not as discreetly as the blonde though. He gestured for the man to come over, and the other guy with him clapped him on the back.

The male approached Levi. "I noticed you eye fucking me from over there. Alpha" The blonde choked at the raven's bluntness.

"I'm Levi. And you?"

"Erwin." He muttered, face burning red.

"Hmm. Erwin," Levi mumbled, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Nice name to moan."

Erwin choked again. "You okay blondey?" Erwin could only nod.

Levi set down his empty glass, and stepped closer to Erwin. He didn't know why, but he trusted this man. He inhaled the man's scent. Masculine. A nice blend of lime and sandalwood. The alpha smelt _perfect_ to the omega. 

..

The pair started to dance, mingling with the other bodies, but more on the edge of the writing mass of bodies, Levi refused. 

They danced, pressed close together, as if they were the only people in the room. As if they were the only people in the world.

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, and the blonde reciprocated. Strong arms wrapping around Levi's narrow waist, nose pressed against his dark, sweet smelling hair.

Erwin loved the omega's scent. A mix of soap, rose and musk. It was a delicious blend, it made Erwin want to run his tongue down Levi's creamy pale neck just to see if he tasted as good as he smelt. However, he refrained, and stuck to breathing is scent in. Levi groaned when he felt Erwin nose at his head, he felt warm and safe in the protecting circle of Erwin's arms. He hadn't felt safe in a long time.

Levi pulled away, as the tell-tale feel of heat build in his gut. _It was too early. He couldn't, not here._ He panicked, trying to get away from everyone. _Where was Hange or Moblit? Maybe Hange was carrying something_ _that may be able to help._

Erwin noticed the raven's panic, and yanked him closer to him, pressing Levi's body flush against his own, away from other more dangerous alpha's that would hurt him. Erwin growled at an alpha that had gotten too close. He felt Levi whine, the vibrations rumbling from his chest.

Erwin gently pulled Levi away from the crowd, and up the stairs. Erwin headed to his room, for privacy, and because he didn't know where Levi's room was. 

Levi's knees felt weak, heat tore through him, making every small touch heighten, it was too much. Levi felt his knees buckle and give way beneath him. Erwin picked up Levi with such ease, and Levi felt himself grow hard at the thought of how strong Erwin was. He groaned at the feeling of slick slide out of his whole. He clenched around nothing, and Levi held back a whine.

Erwin hurried as Levi began unconsciously rubbing his ass against Erwin, seeking friction and relief from the scorching heat the blond could feel roll of Levi in waves.

Erwin almost let out a cry of relief when he came to his floor. He rushed down the corridor, Levi bouncing in his arms slightly. He struggled to unlock the door, but manged, shifting Levi, so his legs were wrapped around Erwin's waist, and one arm wrapped around his as the blond opened the door. He entered the room, and tried to ignore how Levi ground down against his own growing erection. Erwin knew he wasn't able to control himself, this omega did _things_ to him. Erwin kicked the door close, thoughts racing. _Should he leave the omega here, and hope he's be okay. Him and Mike could get another room. No, he couldn't. This_ desire _was too much._

"L-Levi. I can't hold back, I'm sorry," he panted out. 

Levi looked at him though half lidded eyes, "I don't want you to hold back _alpha"_ Levi mumbled, bearing his neck in a sign of submission.

The moment the door was locked behind them, Levi's back hit the wood roughly, and Erwin's lips are back on his own, urgent and bruising. Levi heard a muffled moan from somewhere in the room and needs a second to realize the sound fell from his own kiss swollen lips. His hand reached up to deftly hold Erwin's against him by the base of his neck, hands ruining his hair as he kissed back, hungry and open and just as hard, so overt in his ardour he knows he would regret it later. But he wouldn't, because it's Erwin.

Then the heat was there, crippling. Making his knees weak.

Erwin, noticing the sudden weakness, placed his hands on the small of Levi's back, easily lifting him up. Levi responded by wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist, locking his feet at the small of his back. He pressed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a fiery battle for dominance as Erwin ground upwards into Levi's ass. 

Levi moaned into a kiss, which Erwin easily swallowed with his mouth. When they pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. Erwin gasped out, "how do you want it?"

"Hard and fast. Preferably the bed instead of the fucking floor or wall." Levi responded and they kissed again.

Erwin moved away from the door, and placed Levi down onto the bed gently. Steady hands went to Levi's belt, and the strip of leather was unbuckled quickly with experienced fingers. Levi leant up and began to undress Erwin, but his hands were slapped away.

Levi frowned. He bean to open his mouth but was cut off when Erwin grabbed his half-hard length through his trousers roughly. His complain broke off, and tapered into a moan. Levi gasped as the cold air of Erwin's office hit his exposed flesh of his thighs. He welcomed the cooling air, let it sooth his overheated skin.

He glanced up through hooded grey eyes to see Erwin shucking off his own belt, then his trousers. Then he stood before Levi with only boxer's and his shirt on. His jacket having previously been discarded on the floor near the door, was not in the way. Thankfully.

Levi leaned back heavily onto his elbows, enjoying the view as Erwin pulled his boxers down, letting his considerable length spring free. He reached for Levi's boxer's and trousers, pulling them down in one swift motion. Helped by the movement of Levi lifting his hips off the bed so the material could slip off more easy.

Erwin placed the clothes half neatly onto the chair and moved away from the pile of clothes, to his own surprise, Levi ignored the half mess. He just beckoned Erwin forward with a seductive curl of the hand.

Erwin rolled his eyes, but smirked. He moved forward, closer to Levi. 

Erwin leaned over Levi, bracing himself on one hand by the smaller male's head to reach over the desk, and pull out a bottle from the top drawer of his desk. He stood upright, and uncapped the small bottle. He lubed up three fingers, and placed the bottle back down, within a quick arm's reach, for later. Levi caressed the pale skin of Levi's muscled inner thigh, and he trembled slightly beneath Erwin's soft touch.

Levi gasped aloud when one of Erwin's fingers probed at his ass, Erwin's other hand pushing the supple flesh of his ass cheeks apart. Erwin then pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle as Levi tried to relax as much as he could.

Erwin pushed his finger up to the knuckle, than paused: waiting for Levi's tight channel to become accustomed to the welcome intrusion. Levi groaned, and tried to buck his hips forward, but finds himself unable to move. Erwin's free hand pushed him into the mattress, hands in a bruising grip at his hips. Levi whines, but doesn't try to fight against it. Instead he looked up at Erwin, eyes huge and encouraging.

Erwin smirked and started to move the finger, slowly at first then gaining in speed. He added a second finger, which made Levi gasp, his back arching off the soft bed. 

Erwin pulled back the two fingers out, and pauses. Levi whined, and opened his eyes, the grey swallowed up almost entirely by the pupil. But than Erwin slams the two fingers back into Levi, and he choked out a cry. The mix of pain and pleasure too much, almost tipping him over the edge. "More Erwin. Your cock. Please, Erwin. Please" Levi begs, and Erwin's eyes widen in surprise. _'He did not expect Levi to be so needy. The man seems a lot more reserved, more cool. It's amazing how easy I can make him unravel.'_ Erwin grinned at that thought.

As he moved his wrist and curled his fingers as much as he could inside Levi's incredible tightness, Levi reached down and squeezed his fingers around the base of his cock. His shoulders quivered in anticipation, and with the force of the thrusts. “Please,” he muttered, dipping his head far enough backwards to press the back of his head against the pillow.

When Erwin removed his fingers, the sigh that Levi gave sounded like one of relief. He released his cock. Erwin stood back for a few seconds to appraise the sight before him. But than moved forward, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up his cock, until it was dripping, and brushed the head against Levi's clenching hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
